PlsIgnoreThis
by AbyssusTheDarkNightmare
Summary: PlsIgnoreThis


HM 9-18-2017

Evidence: Locke explains that the state of nature as a state of equality in which no one has power over another and all to as the please.  
Analysis: The state of equality is a state in which complete balance is achieved and no entity has more power than another.

9-19-2017  
Do now: The difference between an unlimited government and a limited government is

Representative Democracy  
What is it? Allows people to elect others and give them power to make decisions about laws  
Advantages: Citizens don't have to vote every time there is an issue  
Disadvantages: Your elected official may vote opposite of your view

Direct Democracy  
What is it? Allows people to make decisions by voting on issues individually  
Advantages: You can vote on every issue  
Disadvantages: Time consuming

Dictatorship  
Who has power? One person who is the leader  
How do they get power? Through bloodline, military action

Monarchy  
Who has power? King or Queen  
How do they get the power? Bloodline or Heredity

Oligarchy  
Who has the power? A small group of people  
How do they get power? From having money to get power and the things they want

Warm up 9-22-2017

National, State, and local.

Unlimited Government  
Definition: Leaders have the power over the people  
Dictatorship: Where the country is ruled by 1 person  
Oligarchy: Where the country is ruled by a group  
Monarchy: Where a King or Queen rules the country

Limited Government  
Definition: Limited power over the people  
Representative democracy: Vote to make laws and decisions for them  
Direct Democracy: Vote on issues themselves

Unitary: National has most of the power  
Confederate: State has most of the power  
Federal: Both national and state has equal power

Unitary  
Monarchy  
Oligarchy  
Dictatorship  
They all are ruled by the national

Confederate  
Representative Democracy  
Direct Democracy  
They have the power to make decisions

Federal  
Representative Democracy  
Direct Democracy  
The power is shared between both national and State

Types of Government Pros  
Direct Democracy: Can vote on laws, citizens have individual rights  
Representative Democracy: Can vote on who is leader, citizens have individual rights  
Monarchy: Can be better or worse than dictatorship  
Oligarchy: Stuff is decided quickly  
Dictatorship: Kids can get better education (if they are rich)

Types of Government Cons  
Direct Democracy: President can't pass laws that would benefit the country in the long run if the citizens don't like it  
Representative Democracy: The president can make laws without contradiction  
Monarchy: Can be better or worse than dictatorship  
Oligarchy: It's not really fair  
Dictatorship: The ruler gets all the power

Forms of Government Cons  
Unitary: States and local governments have no power  
Confederate: National Government has no power  
Federal: Takes a long time to decide stuff

Forms of Government Pros  
Unitary: State can't make mistakes  
Confederate: Laws are for the people  
Federal: Both governments have power

9-26-2017  
Warm up  
Unitary-All power belongs to national gov  
Confederate-All power belongs to state gov  
Federal-All power belongs to both state and national gov's.

Federal is best because both have responsibilities and share blame/achievements.

Form 1  
Federal: Power is shared between the national and state governments  
Ex: In Germany the powers between state and national to help divide responsibilities and jobs between the two.  
1\. No it is not a federal government because the national government abuses its power to force the local and state governments to follow their rules.  
2\. Yes this is a federal government because both state and national government are working together to support the needs of the people.  
3\. No it is not a federal government because King George and his men are a group of people who work for the national government and don't care for the peoples needs.  
4\. Yes this is a federal government because the state and national governments work together in order to ensure the safety of the people and their rights.

Form 2  
Confederate: Each state government controls its own affairs  
Ex: For a while Texas was independent and had its own rules and didn't follow the national rules of America  
1\. No it is not a confederate government because the royal family have complete control while the states and local governments have none.  
2\. No it is not a confederate government because the dictator made sure that every state had a leader that would answer to him and not to the people.  
3\. Yes it is a confederate government because the states had individual power and could make their laws.  
4\. Yes it is a confederate government because it's ruled by the state/local government while the national government had no power allowing the state to make its own laws and such.

Form 3  
Unitary: A strong central government controls decisions at national and state levels  
Ex: The American settlers were upset that because of the unitary system King George III had was only helping him and England and not them, they wanted a voice in the matter.  
1\. Yes it is a unitary government because the royal family had power over most of the country and could make decisions such as laws and rights.  
2\. No it is not a unitary government because both state and national governments share power and work together instead of the national government having all the power.  
3\. No it is not a unitary government because the national government has no power and the states have more than enough power to make laws and citizen rights.  
4\. Yes it is a unitary government because the dictator has all the power and forces everyone in the country to follow his laws no matter what.

Warm up  
9-27-2017  
Good. Excellent. A growth mindset.

Unitary, confederate, and federal governments all share something, national and state have _some_ power.  
Both forms Monarchy, Oligarchy, Dictatorship, and both forms of Democracy have ENTIRELY different ways of running their country.

They have similar ideals for each type and form.

Types are the specific way of ruling while forms are the general way if that ruling.

Warm up  
1\. Can't remember ask me later  
2\. Yes, because if the leader could get away with murder, racism, and more. If they are our leader then they should be held to the same laws. I would feel as if I could connect to our citizens more.

Rules you made for yourself.  
It can both help and hurt our lives.  
Religious principles, government principles, family principles, etc.  
1\. To be able to see everyone's perspective.  
2\. To protect my family.  
3\. To be able to have some belief in everything.  
4\. To have light (metaphorical) in the dark (metaphorical).  
5\. To do my best to help everyone and keep everyone positive.  
6\. To care about anything and anyone no matter who are what they are.  
They matter to me because they are the bases of my life and helps me show empathy  
My family is the reason for only 1 of the 6 while the other is just me using my darkness as the path to help others to the light.

These are the characteristics of a democratic type of government. Each principle gives citizens more influence over their government

Authoritarian governments (like a monarchy) don't follow these principles.

Rule of law  
The Idea: The laws of the nations are rules that everyone must follow.  
Why? Because no one would respect a law if it only applies to certain people. Laws have to be fair to everyone.  
Ex: Mayor Sheila Dixon was punished for stealing money from the city.

Limited government  
The Idea: The government can't do whatever it wants. Citizens have rights that the government can't take away.  
Why? If the government could take away whatever rights it wanted (like the right to vote), it would no longer have to listen to its citizens.

Warm up  
10-3-2017  
To make sure no one has too much power over another. 

Separation of Powers  
The Ideas: Power is divided between 3 branches of governments.  
Why? The whole problem with Authoritarian governments were that one person has way too much authority… so, let's break it up!  
Legislative makes laws  
Executive enforces laws  
Judicial interprets laws  
The Idea: A system that allows each branch of government to check (or limit) the power of the others.  
Why? This keeps each branch of the government competing between themselves for power.  
Ex: If congress made a bad law the president can veto it. This stops it from being a law.

Warm up  
10-4-2017  
Consent of the governed: The law and actions of the government are made in the citizens favor  
Popular Sovereignty: More than 50% of the citizens agree and/or voted for that option.  
Rule of law: Law applies to everyone.  
Limited Government: The government can't have all the power.  
Separation of Powers: Each branch of government can't have more power than another and the power is shared between the 3.

Warm up  
10-5-2017  
1\. National, North Korea  
2\. Confederate, South United states  
3\. Federal, United States of America.

Federalism  
The Idea: The division of power between the national, state, and local levels.  
Why? This allows national governments to create laws for the country while local governments can make laws that fit their needs.  
Ex: The national government is in charge of the military, the state is in charge of the schools, and the city is in charge of the street cleaning.

Warm up  
10-6-2017  
Separation of powers and federalism both apply the rule that one side of government can't have too much power  
Separation of powers control the 3 branches: Legislative, Executive, and judicial. While federalism applies to the national, state and local. There all different levels, each level has different powers.

Warm up  
10-10-17  
Monarchy/National  
To make America its own country

America's first constitution  
Strengths: Congress was given power to: Declare war and establish an army/navy, Make peace and sign treaties, borrow money, Organize a post office,  
Weaknesses: No power to draft soldiers, No power to enforce treaties, No power to collect taxes from the states, No chief executive, No national court system, No power to regulate interstate commerce, No national currency, Difficult to pass laws, Difficult to amend(Unanimous vote needed to change the articles)

Warm up  
10-24-2017  
Tyranny/Tyrannical/Tyrant: A cruel leader/government/person/action.

 **THE ESSAY**

The constitution guards against tyranny through the principle of federalism. Federalism is the separation of abilities between each level of government, for example national government can do things such as declare war or make country wide laws, while state government would regulate schools, driving age, or state wide laws. Federalism makes sure that no government can have too much power, for example national can't govern schools, state can't regulate stores, and city/local/county can't declare war. For some proof here's some things state can do that from the text, some things national can do, and some things they both can do. National can "declare war and print and make money". State can "hold elections and pass marriage". Both can "Tax and Enforce laws". I chose these quotes because they show overall what each level general range of power is that being national deals with major responsibilities like war and treaties, while state deals with smaller stuff like schools and driving age, and the both deal with stuff that both major and small like taxes and enforcing laws. Overall Federalism is needed to help maintain a fair democracy and has helped the United States for a long time.

The constitution guards against tyranny through the principle of separation of powers. Separation of powers is the splitting of jobs between 3 branches of government to make sure no branch has too much power, for example while the executive branch is building walls with the president while passing laws the legislative and judicial branches are trying to use their abilities to stop said wall building and work together with executive on laws. Separation of powers ensures that no branch is stronger than another, for example executive can't deem laws constitutional, legislative can't have control over the army, and judicial can't make executive orders. To back my statement up here's some quotes from the text that helps me. "All legislative powers herein granted shall be entrusted in congress of the United States, which shall consist of a Senate and House of representatives." That stated the legislative powers now belong to those specific groups and that only they can use those powers. "The executive power shall be entrusted with a president of the United states." This stated that the president has control over the executive powers and that only they can use them. "The judicial power of the United states shall be entrusted in one Supreme court" This states that only the Supreme Court can use the executive powers to its fullest extent. I chose those 3 quotes because they helped show what separation of powers do as well as help me explain separation of powers. Overall while separation of powers may seem idiotic decision wise it is helpful and has ensured the U.S.A's freedom from tyranny.

The constitution guards against tyranny through the principle of checks and balances. Checks and balances is giving each branch a way to stop the other and keep each other is check, for example the executive branch can veto a law from the legislative branch, the legislative branch can impeach a judge from the judicial branch, and the judicial branch can declare presidential act unconstitutional. To support my claim I have some quotes to back me up. "The president can veto congressional legislations." This shows how the executive can keep the legislative in check. "Congress can impeach judges..." This shows how the legislative can keep the judicial in check. "The court can declare presidential acts unconstitutional." This shows how the judicial can keep the executive in check. I picked these specific quotes because they give examples as to how the 3 branches keep each other in check.  
Overall checks and balances allows a started effect to happen which allows each branch to keep the other 2 in line and vice versa, even though this can cause problems is does more good than harm.

1\. Ethics are moral principles that govern the appropriate conduct for individuals and organizations  
2\. Integrity is ones inner sense of right and wrong as well as adhering to high moral principles or professional standards.  
3\. Neutral.  
4\. Not.  
5\. People who either don't want to be known or people whose identity was kept hidden by the journalist by asked about a topic.  
6\. It means to always let the story be seen/heard and let the public decide if they want to believe it.  
7\. It means that the source understands that his or her name will be published.

1\. Consistent accuracy give a journalist credibility.  
We say reputable journalist always try to do the right thing.

1\. You would refuse the meal because you have to stay impartial to it and make sure that all information is not your opinion but the general opinion and fact.  
2\. That varies both with your ethics and the source themselves as ethics are peoples and organizations moral code in the sense it would be bad to go against it while the source may or may not want the attention and just want to be anonymous.  
3\. It is good to verify facts even when it's from a quotable source because while the source may be quotable you must always check for any inconstancies or errors as well as for any misinformation, as it is important to make sure that everything in your story is correct in both facts and opinions.

Warm up  
11-2-2017  
Necessary and proper 

11-10-2017  
1\. Senate and House of delegates.  
2\. 47 senators and 141 delegates.  
3\. Annapolis  
4\. 90 days, January 10, 2017-April 9, 2017

1\. Citizen of Maryland and resident of for at least one year prior to election, Resided in the district for six months prior to election, 25 years old.  
2\. Citizen of Maryland and resident of for at least one year prior to election, Resided in the district for six months prior to election, 21 years old.

1\. 4 years.  
2\. No limit, I'm in the middle with this because it can do both good and bad, it all depends on who they are and what they do.  
3\. November 2018.

1\. To pass laws necessary for the welfare of the state.  
2\. May create executive department, may special taxing districts, may levy taxes, may propose amendments to the state constitution, may impeach officers and judges of the state, approves the state budget, elects the state treasurer, and elects the governor and Lt. Governor in the event of a tie.  
3\. The general assembly is limited only by the state constitution, the U.S. constitution, and judicial decisions.

1\. Senate president.  
2\. House speaker.  
3\. Appoint members of standing, joint, conference, and select committees, preside over daily sessions, assign legislation to standing committee for consideration and public hearing.

1\. A Geographic area from which voters elect their representatives to the General Assembly.  
2\. After each U.S. census the governor is required to initiate the process.  
3\. Adjoined territory and equal population.  
4\. 1 senator and 1 to 2 to 3 delegates.

11-13-2017  
Warm up  
The **powers** not delegated to the United States by the constitution thereof, nor **prohibited** by it to the states, are reserved to the **states** respectively, or to the people thereof.  
1\. A, because federalism is the overall theme of the quote, with the separation of powers between state and national being stated heavily in the quote.

Powers of the Maryland general assembly  
The House of Delegates powers. (Same as the House of Representatives)  
Creating money bills.  
The senate powers. (Same as the Senate)  
Establish executive departments.  
Propose state constitutional amendments.  
Shared powers between the House of Delegates and Senate.  
Create taxes.  
Approve the state of Maryland budget.  
Approves states laws.

11-14-2017  
Warm up  
A. Be the supreme. Law, United States, constitution.  
B. Naturalize. Citizens, state, United States.  
C. Passed. Look over, present, congress.

Presidential power  
Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces.  
Grant reprieves and pardons for federal offenses.  
Call special session of congress Receive ambassadors.  
Execute laws.  
Appoint officials to lesser offices.

It shows just like a top of an iceberg the president isn't the entire thing. 

11-16-2017  
1\. D, because it states in the text with this quote "the purse and sword must not be in the same hand" which implies that no branch can have powers that is more fit for another branch.

Warm up  
11-17-2017  
9-11 was a horrid event, many died, terrorist got the upper-hand, Osama bin laden orchestrated the whole thing, and oh why did he repay us with death, I guess he just didn't like us.

11-27-2017  
1\. It has become more industrial and cruel over the shown and old appearance of farming.  
2\. The fake version of what you want to see.  
3\. From fast food.  
4\. They started the drive by and started cutting corners and made the back a mini factories.  
5\. A handful/ the top 4.  
6\. As if they were plastic and other in-organic resources.  
7\. A horrid place, not in my dreams but maybe in my nightmares.  
8\. They get forced into debt and kept under control by threat of lawsuit.  
9\. Corn in Iowa.  
10\. Corn is the main substitute for the real thing.  
11\. It can affect the health of those who've consumed it greatly.  
12\. Ground beef, Spinach, apple juice, etc.  
13\. Too little slaughter houses.  
14\. 13, diseases can travel at the speed of shadow.  
15\. To keep their profits high.  
16\. To increase awareness of how companies work.  
17\. He died of food poisoning, E-coli was in his food.  
18\. To tell her what happened to her son.  
19\. An action to help stop food poisoning, to sustain their money.  
20.  
21.

Warm up  
11-28-2017  
1\. D  
2\. B

Warm up  
11-29-2017  
I believe that both have their ups and downs as some businesses are from foreign countries and having American government monitor them could send the wrong message, while not monitoring some companies can lead to the rich helps the rich while the poor suffers.

Warm up  
11-30-2017  
FAA  
FDA  
EPA  
FTC  
FEA  
FCC  
to protect the citizens of the US.

Warm up  
12-1-2017  
1\. A huge person smoking rudely.  
2\. They show us what companies are really like.  
3\. That companies are rude, greedy, selfish, and cheap.  
4\. EPA, citizens, the government, would disagree. The big company would agree.

Warm up  
12-4-2017  
1\. To protect the rights, safety, and wellbeing of the citizens.  
2\. The EPA's purpose is to protect the nation's Environmental state and our wildlife's wellbeing. EPA helps us socially by keeping companies from dumping their waste in our backyards. They help us economically by making sure they can't force us to pay for dumping their waste in our yards. Finally they help us politically by making sure political leaders haven't committed crimes like animal abuse, dumping of waste, dog fighting, etc.

12-5-2017  
Marbury v. Madison was the first time the Supreme Court declared something unconstitutional.  
It established the concept of judicial review in the U.S.  
The landmark decision helped define the checks and balances system of American Government.  
Judicial Review: The courts may check the actions of the legislative and executive branches to see if they violate the Constitution (strike down or declare unconstitutional).

12-6-2017  
Maryland general assembly:  
Make laws and the state level  
State Delegates  
State Senators  
Make laws to protect citizens to make their lives better, promote safety over individual rights, and to protect consumers  
Control state budget.

Congress:  
Makes laws on the national level  
U.S. House of Representatives  
United States Senators  
Congress can control nation tax dollars for states if they want the state to do something  
Control national budget  
McColluch v. Maryland established the Necessary and Proper Clause that congress can make new laws based on the Constitution.

Legislative Branch Principles:  
Makes laws to protect citizens, consumers, and provide safety over individual rights  
Collect taxes so it is the L.B. to control the budget.

Executive Branch:  
Purpose of the Executive Orders to protect individual rights and groups, to maintain social order, and to maintain safety  
Executive Orders are a power of the president only. E.O. are used to make policy without congressional approval  
Regulatory Agencies regulate and control companies, protect citizens and consumers  
Regulatory Agencies are not concerned with protecting workers the Legislative Branch will make laws to protect workers  
Regulatory Agencies ensures competition in business to get the best product; but, competition does not necessary mean that business will do what is right, they sometimes need the R.A. to still step in.

Judicial Branch:  
Interprets laws  
Judicial Review: courts looks over cases to see if the actions are constitutional or unconstitutional  
Federal and State courts for Federal and State laws.

Federalism:  
Levels of Government  
Highest (Supreme): Federal  
Mid- Level State  
Low-Level: Local  
The powers are shared between the Federal, State, and Local Level.

Separation of Powers:  
Branches of Government  
Legislative, Executive, and Judicial  
Creates Checks and Balances: each branch has to be on the same level in order to check each other.

Trend: The flow of something  
Census: The head count (demographic) of each house hold in America  
Reapportionment: Redistribution of representation in the U.S. Congress (House of Representatives) based on the population of states  
Interstate Migration: The difference between the number of people who have moved from another area (state) to another area (state)  
Statistics: Data  
Family Composition: How your family is made  
Occupation: Job  
66.5% Mix, female, 29-45, College Education 33.5% Black, male, 0-18, less than high school  
100% Christianity.  
Age: 92% 0-18 8% 18-29  
Race 100% Black  
Gender: 50% Female 50% Male  
Religion: 32% non-religious 68% Christian

Census: The population count every ten years/decade.  
Reapportionment: Each state's population determines the number of representatives it will have for the next decade.  
Redistricting: The process of setting up new district lines after reapportionment.  
Gerrymandering: Is drawing district boundaries to give one party an electoral advantage.

The Difference between Gerrymandering and Redistricting is that redistricting is the renovation of the district lines after the new reapportionment while gerrymandering is drawing district boundaries to give one party an advantage.

Demographics are important to our country because they allow the government to know what needs to be addressed first (despite their problems could've been long solved if they weren't too high in their rears to care about it when it first came up) it also helps to know the main concern of the people and why they have this concern and how to fix it. The census is a must because population is not a definite thing it can always change no matter what it's how nature works. Demographic has many different factors one of them is age, age can be used to separate which problem is bugging which age group and how to end said problem while not causing one for the others. Another demographic factor is education, when education is low in a major area the government must act fast to please the more simple minded citizens and give them the ability to survive with their skill level or be given the chance to advance it. Wealth is another demographic factor and a difficult one to handle, you see on one side the wealthy want lower taxes to keep their money while the less wealthy and the government want to give them higher taxes to help the less wealthy. Race and Ethnicity also play a role in the governments demographic, they are the foreign problems and religious problems that need to be addressed, gender and sexuality could also be brought into to this but that's for another time. Understanding the demographics is how our governments stay's on top of all the problems and allow its citizens their rights and freedoms.

Warm up  
12-19-2017  
Douglass:5  
College:7  
Dubois:3  
talent:2  
Friendshi:2  
Freedom:1

U.S. Census Purpose  
The U.S. Census Bureau counts every resident in the United States, and is required by the Constitutions to take place every decade.  
The 2010 Census will help communities receive more than $400b in federal funds each year for things like: Hospitals, Job training centers, schools, senior centers, bridges, tunnels of other public works projects, and emergency services.

What is and why do we take a census?  
It measures the population in our country.  
We need to know how many people live here so that our government.

Warm up  
12-21-2017  
Referendum: The state legislature refers a piece of legislation to the people to either approve or reject it by a vote  
Initiative (Petition): Citizens draft a proposed law

Warm up  
1-2-2018  
1\. D  
2.

Politics are rooted in the debate over what constitutes the common good and how to achieve it.  
Support politicians who are part of their political party.  
Raise money for these politicians.  
Plan party-sponsored events.  
Run commercials and ads for their party and its candidates.


End file.
